


got me seeing stars

by altissima



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no yeah. this was a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissima/pseuds/altissima
Relationships: Dominican Republic/Puerto Rico
Kudos: 1





	got me seeing stars

Maybe, just maybe, it's not healthy for two people with control issues to fuck. 

Gregorio comes to this conclusion while Blanca is riding him like her life depended on it, and trying not to buss too quick because  _ coñazo _ did she have some good pussy (that gorilla grip. that gushy stuff. holy  _ fuck _ ). And if there’s one thing he’s learned in all his years, it’s that good pussy makes men do insane things.

He doesn't know what it is, maybe his economy or the border issues or his fucked up childhood or maybe he just wanted to make Blanca happy, for once (hah. unlikely), but he grabs her wrist, guiding her hand to the base of his neck. 

Blanca slows her merciless slippery assault on his dick (not that he was complaining about it), eyes widening. 

“You sure?” she asks, slightly breathless. Gregorio scoffs. 

“You think I’d be asking you if I wasn’t?” He tightens the grip around her wrist, bringing it even closer to him. Blanca rolls her eyes, shaking off his hold. He could tell she was excited, though, the kinky bitch. 

But maybe he shouldn’t have annoyed her because the way she grabs his throat is vicious, to say the least. 

Her fingers close around his throat tightly, nails digging into his skin. Catches whatever breath was there. He hears a pathetic little whine escape his throat. 

Ah fuck. He forgot just how strong she was, actually. 

Blanca starts to ride him again, slower this time, hips so that she could maintain her grip. His senses begin to muffle, dulling as the air leaves his lungs. The sensation of breathlessness sets in slowly, creeping up from his chest to his face. There's a tightness in his cheeks, a sweet pounding pain in his forehead. His eyelids lower slowly, eyes half-lidded and vision blurring. 

_ It's nice it's nice it's nice _ and he finds himself unable to think, only feeling the slick heat surrounding him and the pulsing of his own heartbeat, echoing throughout his body. 

He wouldn't mind dying right here, in pure bliss. If he even could, anyways. With his head in the clouds and his dick in heaven.

The wave of fhjskdlfjla rising deep within him. It’s a bit dreamy, he thinks, feeling the ebb and flow and ebb and flow. The gentle sway, feeling sluggish as Blanca’s movements jolt his body, sending his blood rushing beneath his skin. 

He’s dizzy, falling, thinking of violet-black hair and the way it flowed, whipping in the motions as she rode him. What happened to the nice little virgin who whimpered and trembled the first time they fucked? He thinks of asking her to bring out those nineteenth century frocks, maybe they could recreate it. He misses when she was vanilla, when she was sweeter. 

But she must be close because it’s getting tighter,  _ tighter _ , almost painful. Her other hand comes up to claw at his shoulder, her body lowering as she stops riding and starts rocking slowly. He feels her body lay against his, the warmth of her skin almost shocking as 

And maybe the weirdest feeling; Blanca’s lips pressing desperately against his own parted, breathless ones. 

He comes quick, hips bucking and clutching Blanca’s thigh. He’s dizzy, weak, shaking; his chest rising, throat fluttering hopelessly and lungs screaming for the air that might never come. It feels so, so  _ good _ . Blanca loosens her grip, and consciousness comes to him fast and fuzzy, vision clearing rapidly. Blanca murmurs something and he feels her move off slowly. Gregorio lays there, gasping, feeling the air rush into his lungs as his head spins, his limbs heavy and devoid of feeling. 

The stars clear from his eyes and he sees Blanca hovering over him, his own cum dripping down the tan expanse of her thigh. She’s glaring at him like it’s  _ his _ fault, sneering like he should be ashamed or something, but the blush on her cheeks and the way she’s biting her lip makes it clear that she enjoyed it as much as he did. 

She removes her hand delicately from his neck, almost caressing him, sliding slowly down his chest, and the sudden gentleness snaps him back to reality. 

"Fuck, were you trying to  _ murder  _ me?" he asks, feeling the soreness of his throat.

‘“Ay, please, Greg,” she snaps, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “It’s not like I'd actually kill you. I’m not René."

Gregorio wants to shoot back a “Well, fuck if you know, I haven’t gotten dick from René in years!” but finds his voice too weak to say it. He swallows, wincing slightly. Blanca scoffs before laying next to him, her own chest heaving. 

“Dumbass,” she says pointedly, before moving away from him. It’s customary, Greg's lost count of how many times she's said it. But it was gentler, this time, without its usual bite. And from Blanca? Fuck, that was like an 'I love you.' 

Gregorio rubs his sore neck, staring Blanca's back and wondering what it’s like to fuck someone normal, for once. 


End file.
